warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
LichtVacht fanfiction/Lichtvacht's reis
Lichtvacht's reis Hoofdstuk 1 Het was donker, Lichtkit voelde angst opwellen in haar buik. Ze knipperde met haar ogen, en voelde een steek van opluchting toen ze de witte vacht van haar zusje,sneeuwkit, zag. Ze lag in de kraamkaner opgerold naast haar zusje en moeder. Ze stond op en liep naar de uitgang van de kraamkamer, morgen zou het zover zijn, morgen zouden zij en haar zusje leerling gemaakt worden ze keek er naar uit maar ze was ook onzeker. ze had vanaf haar geboorte de drang gevoeld om haar zusje in de gaten te houden en de anderen in de kraamkamer, ze had aan haar vader,Avondster, gevraagd of dit iets betekende, haar vader zat toen een poos trots naar haar te kijken en legde uit dat dit betekende dat ze de leerling zou worden van Wolksnor de huidige medicijnkat van de Steenclan eerst was ze teleurgesteld ze was graag in de voetsporen van haar vader getreden, maar ze had de dagen daarna beseft dat het haar lot was en dat ze er ook nog een blij mee was. Ze schrok op door de zachte stem van haar zusje die naast haar was komen staan. Ben je zenuwachtig voor morgen? Vroeg ze, ze keek in de smaragdgroene ogen van haar zusje en zei: ‘’ja, jij niet dan?’’ sneeuwkit zei niets. Ze bleven samen een tijdje staan kijken naar de opkomende zon. Lichtkit trippelde vrolijk terug naar de kraamkamer ze was even naar het leerlingen hol gegaan omdat roospoot, een leerling die niet heel lang geleden de kraamkamer gedag had moeten zeggen, haar geroepen had ze wenste haar succes en zei: kalm maar de ceremonie is net een schriel stuk prooi: als je er eenmaal aan begonnen bent is hij een stuk lekkerder dan hij er uit ziet’’.toen ze bij de kraamkamer aan kwam zag ze in haar zusje met Honingkit een schijngevecht houden. Sneeuwkit zag haar aankomen en keek op, ze hoorde,Goudstaart een van de andere moeder katten, roepen: ''Honingkit kom even hier! hij liep naar zijn moeder. Sneeuwkit keek haar aan en zei: ik ben ook zenuwachtig alsof ze haar gedachten kon lezen. Lichtkit keek haar aan en knikte en liep naar haar moeder, Mistwolk ,de knappe moederkat begon haar gretig te wassen, terwijl ze dat deed hoorde ze de oproep van Avondster:willen alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen bij de hogesteen voor leerling ceremonie. Mistwolk trippelde snel naar Sneeuwkit toe en likte haar nog snel over haar kopje, en ze liepen samen naar de menigte van katten. Avondster zei: ‘’Lichtkit,Sneeuwkit kom hier, Lichtkit haalde diep adem en trippelde naar de hogesteen met haar zusje aan haar zijde, ze zonk in haar poten en sprong opde hogesteen. Avondster begon met praten:’’Roetpels jij hebt je moed en wijsheid getoond meerde keren getoond ik ben ervan overtuigd dat jij deze vaardigheden zult overbrengen naar sneeuwkit,bij deze geef ik jou je leerlingen naam: sneeuwpoot, sneeuwpoot stapte naar voren om de neus van haar nieuwe mentor aan te raken en sprong van de hogesteen af de menigte riep haar naam:Sneeuwpoot!, Sneeuwpoot!.Avondster wendde zich naar Lichtkit jij kwam een maan of twee geleden naar me toe, en vroeg me wat het betekent als je je zorgen maakt over andere katten ik wist dat dit betekende dat jou mentor wolksnor wordt! Wolksnor sprong op de hogesteen. ‘’Wolksnor jij bent een van de wijste medicijnkatten die de steenclan ooit heeft gehad, ik vindt dat je toe bent aan een leerling, Hoofdstuk 2 Lichtpoot zat tegenover haar mentor, de vierde dag van haar training was aangebroken. ze barste van enthousiasme om het leven van een medicijnkat te leren begrijpen. Wolksnor begon met praten: Lichtpoot, medicijnkatschap is een moeilijke taak. Er zijn vele regels, en een van de belankrijste: het is verboden, ten strengste verboden, om kittens te hebben. Evenals een parter hebben. Lichpoot wist dit al, maar toch vroeg ze zich af of ze dit zou kunnen. Nooit van iemand mogen houden. Wolksnor vervolgde: medicijnkatten houden zich buiten de clan rivaliteiten. Wij helpen iedereen die hulp nodig heeft. Laten we beginnen met de medicijnen, samen liepen ze naar de vooraad. Wolksnor zei: proef dit eens, Lichtpoot nam een hapje van de bekend ruikende blaadjes. Het smaakte heerlijk, en verfrissend. Ze had het gevoel dat ze dit eerder had gegeten. Ze vroeg: Wat is het? Wolksnor antwoorde: het is kattenkruid, het wordt gebruikt tegen withoest, groenhoest, en zwarthoest. Ik was beniewd of je het zou herkennen. Je hebt als kitten een keer withoest gehad, en toen heb ik je dit gegeven. Oke maar, laten we beginnen. Weet je al wat ziektes, waar we wat tegen kunnen doen? Lichtpoot dacht even na en zei: nou..groenhoest, withoest,en zwarthoest dus….volgens mij buikpijn….en….. onstoken wonden? Wolksnor sornde gemauseerd. Heel goed Lichtpoot. Tegen de hoesten weet je dus al wat je r tegen moet doen. Weet je ook wat je tegen buikpijn moet doen? Lichpoot schudde van nee. Heel begrijpelijk, je kunt de katten met matige buikpijn matermunt of jenerverbessen geven. Maar als ze bijvoorbeeld doodsbessen hebben gegeten kun je ze beter Duizendblad geven. Hiervan gaan de katten braken en zal het gif uit hun ligaam worden verwijderd. Lichtpoot vroeg nieuwsgierig: wat zijn doodsbessen? Wolksnor miauwde: o, dat zijn zeer giftigge bessen. Als je ze eet zou dat zeer waarschijnlijk je dood beteken. Hoe zien ze er uit? Vroeg Lichtpoot. Het zijn zwarte bessen, tenminste als ze rijp zijn. Dus Lichtpoot, knoop dat goed in je oren. Ja Wolksnor. Oke, weet je wat je tegen onstoken wondnen doet? Lichtpoot zei: ja! Ja dat weet ik papa heeft me dat een keer uitgelegt voor als ik in een gevecht terecht kom. Haar mentor vroeg: nou wat is het? Klitwortel toch? Wolksnor knikte met een geamuseerd glimlachje, Oke ga nu maar even eten. Miauwde de oude kater. Lichtpoot trippelde naar de hoop verse prooi, en koos een dikke lijster. Ze zag haar zusje bij het leerlingen hol zitten samen met Zandpoot, die ook een paar dagen geleden leerling was geworden. En ze vroeg: mag ik er bij komen zitten? Ja natuurlijk, miauwde Zandpoot. Sneeuwpoot zei: hé! Zandpoot, ik zie jou wel verdacht vaak naar Lijsterpoot kijken. Wat heb je met hem? Lichtpoot snorde. Zandpoot keek de twee leerlingen verlegen aan. Nou.. begon ze tot dat Mistwolk, een moederkat, ook de moeder van Sneeupoot en Lichtpoot, binnen rennen met een paniekerig gilletje. Ze hijgde even en riep: Schaduwclan krijgers!! Aan de grens!! Hoofdstuk 3 Lichtpoot zag haar moeder op de grond zakken. Ze rende naar Mistwolk toe, ze zakte bij haar op de grond. En vroeg: mama ben je oké? Haar moeder murmele: Ja Lichtpoot, maar haal Wolksnor toch maar even. Tenzij je hebt geleerd hoe je onstoken wonden moet genezen. Ja moeder dat weet ik! Lichtpoot rende naar Woksnor met tranen in haar ogen. Ze stopte bij Sneeuwpoot, ze zag dat zij ook in paniek was geraakt. Ze zei: het komt goed met haar. Kun jij even bij haar gaan zitten? Sneeuwpoot knikte en rende naar hun moeder. Lichtpoot rende verder naar het hol van Wolksnor. Wolsnor! Ze zag de oude kater bij z’n vooraad kruiden zitten. Mistwolk is aangevallen door LuchtClan krijgers, kun je me gauw wat klitwortel geven? Wolksnor had al een kompres in zijn mond. Lichtpoot nam het over, en rende terug naar haar moeder. Ze knielde voor haar neer, en beet de blaadjes tot een pulp. En ze smeerde het spul op de wonden van haar moeder. Haar moeder glimlachte. Lichtpoot was blij dat ze haar moeder had kunnen helpen. Mistwolk kreunde en probeerde op te staan. Samen met Sneeuwpoot liep ze naar Wolksnor die al bij zijn hol zat te wachten. Ze wou naar het leerlingen hol lopen, om het aan Zandpoot te vertellen. Ze stopte toen ze gekrijs bij de ingang van het kamp hoorde, ze zag donderstreep, een krijger van de Luchtclan, het kamp binnenstormen. een steek van angst schoot door haar lichaam. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen en raakte in paniek. Ze zag Waterbloem haar kittens tevergeefs naar de kraamkamer te loodsen, Lichtpoot sprintte naar haar toe en pakte snel bliksemkit op. Haar kittens waren al erg oud, dus ook al erg zwaar. Bliksemkit spartelde tegen en siste: ‘’ik ben an 5,5 manen oud hoor! Ik kan heus wel zelf lopen!’’ hij rukte zich los en rende naar de kraamkamer, maar hij werdt geblokkeerd door Donderstreep, een krijger van de Luchtclan. Donderstreep wou Bliksemkit oppakken en er mee wegrennen maar Bliksemkit haalde uit en en verscheen een fikse snee in donderstreeps voorhoofd. Ze krijste: ‘’jij vies..smerig… monster!!’’ Bliksemkit wou wegrennen maar Donderstreep zette een van haar poten op het kleine staarte van Bliksemkit, ze haalde uit met haar andere poot maar ze voelde een stekende pijn in haar staart, Honingpoot, de broer van Zandpoot, had zijn tanden in haar staart gezet. Hij riep: ‘’als je aan mijn vrienden komt, dan kom je aan mij!’’ nu werd Donderstreep al helemaal woedend, ze liet een afschuwelijke kreet horen en stortte zich op Honingpoot, Lichtpoot keek nog steeds toe, ze wou Die arme Honingpoot absoluut helpen, maar ze on zich niet bewegen, ze stond aan de grond genageld. Ze zag Vlamstaart naar hun toe komen rennen hij rukte Donderstreep van Honingpoot af, hij knielde bij zijn zoon, die onbeweegelijk op de grond lag. Af en toe kreunde hij, Vlamstaart keek wanhopig naar Lichtpoot en zei: ‘’Lichtpoot, alsjeblieft haal Wolksnor!’’ Lichtpoot kon zich weer bewegen en rende zo snel mogelijk naar Wolksnor, die waarschijnlijk in zijn hol mistwolk nog aan het behandelen was, Ze kwan zijn hol binnen en hijgde: ‘’Wolksnor! Honingpoot… hij moet…. Je moet naar hem toe!’’ Wolksnor raapte een paar kompressen op en sprintte, zo snel als zijn oude benen konden, naar buiten. Lichtpoot wendde zoch tot Mistwolk, die er al weer beter uit zag en ze hakkelde: ehm… vind je het goed als ik…,Mistwolk kikte van ja, Lichtpoot keek haar dankbaar aan en sprintte naar buiten. Hoofdstuk 4 BINNENKORT